jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Monsoon
Monsoon is traditionally used to refer to the rainy phase of a seasonally changing pattern, although technically there is also a dry phase. The term is sometimes incorrectly used for locally heavy but short-term rains, although these rains meet the dictionary definition of monsoon. In the dimension of Jumanji, a Monsoon can lead to heavy rain showers that will soon be flooding, which is bad news for anything unaccustomed to life in waters. However, vegetation and aquatic dwelling animals such as Crocodiles and Hippopotamuses may welcome it. Appearances Book= In the picture book, one of Peter's rolls land his piece on a square that reads: "Monsoon season begins, lose one turn". This summons little raindrops which lead to a full heavy rain shower. The Monsoon stops when Judy rolls her turn which summons the Guide. Once Judy wins the game, the effects of the Monsoon disappear. |-|1995= In the 1995 film, Sarah Whittle's dice roll in the plant overgrown Parrish Mansion releases a Monsoon, which she assumes to be safe because they are inside but is proved wrong by a fierce thunderstorm and quickly followed by slow then heavy raining. As the players start to make for higher ground, a jet stream flows downstairs and sweeps them into the flooded first floor. Eventually, the appearance of a duo of Crocodiles are triggered, immediately bringing to hunt the players in the water. Due to Nora Shepherd and Officer Carl Bentley trying to get into the Mansion, the effects of the Monsoon drained outside, taking the Crocodiles with it. Because Alan finally managed to land a winning roll, the Monsoon effects and the alternative timeline were undone and Alan and Sarah were returned to 1969. |-|MB= *'Secret symbol:' Raft *'Number:' 5 In the Milton Bradley board game, the Monsoon has its own danger card. Rolling a Raft on the rescue die within 5 seconds will defeat the Monsoon threat. |-|TV= In the animated series, a Monsoon is the focal point of Stormy Weather. Judy and Peter arrive in front of Alan's house on a nice sunny day, but a flock of Flamingos fly overhead and disturb Alan since their migration was not due for another month. The weather then drastically changes and he asks them to help secure his house against the oncoming JuMonsoon is coming. Alan is destroyed by a bolt of lightning. Slick gives Peter and Judy a ChronoRepeater to repeat time. The two go back to the moment they first arrive and set out to warn Alan. They convince him to hide in his cave, but he runs out into the storm to check on something and is killed again. This time the two go further back in time and steal Professor Ibsen's lightning rod to protect Alan. The rod works, but hail causes Alan to fall to his death. The next time they use the lightning rod and a rope as a bungee cord, but a sudden flood washes Alan over the cliff. The next time they try the lightning rod, the rope, and the Manjis War Canoe, but the canoe hits a rock and Alan goes off a cliff to his death. The two start fighting over the ChronoRepeater and after several resets, it falls off a cliff and is destroyed. On their last attempt, the two put aside their differences and work together to save Alan. This time it works: the lightning rod, the rope, and the canoe save them, but a tornado sucks them up from the canoe. Professor Ibsen's sudden appearance suggests that Alan lasso the lightning rod which pulls them out of the tornado and sends them to Alan's home. The storm ends and the two realize that by working together they've solved their clue and are sucked back home. |-|1996= In the 1996 game, a Monsoon is the focal point of one mini-game and appears on the game's box art. * Monsoon Lagoon (Crocodile Totem): The player plays as Alan Parrish. The house is flooded with water and the player must jump from one piece of furniture to the next, across the rapids. Hazards include hippos and crocodiles. Category:Jumanji weather